Electronic devices work reliably only when they are at their respective operating temperatures, where “operating temperature” actually describes an allowed temperature “range” in which the electronic device works optimally, i.e., without suffering any damage and in a high efficiency manner. Working reliably is indispensable especially in cases of an electronic device located in the passenger compartment of a vehicle and used to promote driving safety. Maintaining the allowed operating temperature range is achieved by a temperature regulating device, even in extreme situations such as during the summer, when the vehicle is exposed to the sun for a relative long time and the temperature of the electronic device becomes high, usually to the same temperature as in the passenger compartment. The same is true, mutatis mutandis, in the case of cold weather, when the temperature in the passenger compartment and thereby the temperature of the electronic device falls below the operating temperature range of the electronic device.
A system is sought that reliably and efficiently maintains the temperature of electronic device in the passenger compartment of a vehicle within the operating temperature range of the electronic device.